Save the Boy
by Tammy456
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mist and the Girl'. When Merlin is kidnapped, Arthur and his fellow knights go to rescue him. And while Merlin is away, Liana makes Arthur realise just how much he needs him. set in series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The woods looked sinister in the dark. That is why Merlin never liked coming on secret meetings with Arthur and the knights, they were always at night.

The group of men were on their way to meet King Geren, the new ruler of Cenrid's kingdom. Arthur had arranged this meeting to organise a treaty between them, which stated that neither would attack the other without proper provocation.

"Sire." Sir Leon said, from the front of their group. "We are here."

The knights and Merlin stopped their horses. Amongst their group were Sir Eliyan, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine along with Leon and Merlin by the king's side.

The men waited for a moment before they heard the sound of coming horses, and dismounted theirs. King Geren arrived, with his own knights and they too dismounted their horses.

"King Geren. I welcome to my kingdom, I hope your journey was without any trouble." Arthur said.

Geren stepped forward. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He had short brown hair and scars covered his face. "There were a few barbaric thugs." He responded, in his booming voice. "But they were quickly dispatched."

"As I hope this matter will be." Arthur looked behind him. "Merlin!" he cried, holding out his hand.

Merlin ran towards him and handed him the treaty, which was safely tucked away in his inside coat pocket. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You have your servant hold important documents?" Geren questioned.

"Yes." Arthur responded. "Everyone, including me, believes him to be useless. So no one would expect him to carry such important information."

Merlin thought. _Why would he tell a complete stranger that? Isn't that a bit … too trusting._

"I see. Very smart." Geren held out his hand, and Arthur gave him the treaty. He looked over it quickly and nodded. He took a quill, which was already inked and signed the treaty, next to Arthur's name. "Are we done?" he asked.

"Not yet." Arthur took another treaty from Merlin and handed it to Geren.

"This is the same document." He was genuinely confused.

"I know." Arthur responded, sounding smug. "We thought it would be wiser if each King had a copy of the treaty."

"Also wise." Geren nodded in agreement. "You are smarter than people have said you were, King Arthur."

Arthur looked a little disheartened at that comment, but he continued to smile and look powerful for Geren's men.

Geren signed the other treaty, and handed one of them back to Arthur, who in turn handed it back to Merlin.

"I believe that we are done, gentlemen." Arthur said.

"Yes, I believe we are." Geren said in agreement.

With that Arthur, Merlin and the knights returned to their horses and headed back to Camelot. They knew that they would not reach the citadel before daybreak, so they made camp a few leagues away and settled down for the night.

* * *

Once the knights of Camelot were no longer in sight, Gered called to Dominic, one of his knights. The brutish man stepped forward, he was taller and seemed to be stronger than Geren (but he dared not challenge him).

"Dominic, I have a task for you." He said holding the torch to the treaty, setting it on fire and burning the words away, letter by letter.

"Yes, my lord." Dominic responded.

"I want you to take three men with you, and retrieve the other treaty. But let it be known that you are savages and are not honour bound to any king, that way they will not suspect us because I have only just signed the treaty."

Dominic chose his three men; the strongest and most cunning of Geren's knights. "How would you like me to kill them my lord? Slow and painful, or quick and silent."

"Kill them however you please." Geren responded. "But, bring me the boy, Merlin … alive. We can see how much the king's personal servant really knows about the goings on of Camelot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liana woke early, with one thing on her mind: Gwaine. The two had been courting for three months now, and Liana was beginning to think it was love. But she constantly dismissed the idea of Gwaine ever actually loving her. He didn't seem like that kind of man.

She rose from her bed with a smile, and reached for the jug of water from the kitchen. She had her own home now, well to be precise she had Guinevere's old one. She had asked 's permission to live within his family home, and he agreed.

Liana didn't think of asking Arthur, because even if he was King, he could not have everything of Gueniviere's. _He sent her away, and he had to deal with the consequences_. Liana always thought to herself.

* * *

Liana quickly dressed in her work clothes and headed to the phsyician's rooms, hoping to see Merlin before he left with Arthur. When she got there, only Gaius was there, "Has Merlin already left?"

"I'm afraid so." Gaius replied, looking up from his breakfast. "Come, sit. We haven't talked in a while." Liana walked over and sat opposite Gaius. "So I hear that you and Sir. Gwaine are courting now."

"Yes." She responded, blushing. "About three months now."

Gaius gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure about Gwaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a fool. He plays tricks and pranks on the other knights and Merlin so often that I don't how he has time to train. Or drink." Liana smirked.

"I think I can handle him. He's not as bad as you think." She said twirling the necklace he had got her. "Sometimes he tells me and shows me things about himself that I never thought possible. He really is quite amazing." She continued, smiling as she did so.

"How much work do you have to do today?" Gaius asked.

"Not much actually. Since Arthur is gone with Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan; not that many knights have much to do. I think they're trying to take it as a day off, to spend with their families. So I thought I would see if you needed any help with your daily rounds."

"Actually." Gaius looked impressed and grateful. He leaned behind him and grabbed three vials of remedy. "Could you deliver these?" he asked.

Liana stood up and took the vials, "Sure. Where am I taking them?"

"The purple one is for the innkeeper in the lower town. The yellow is for Jane in the kitchens, and the blue one is for Arthur."

"I didn't know that Arthur took any remedies."

"Oh yes. Since Gwen's banishment he has had trouble sleeping. It's a sleeping draught, much like the ones that the Lady Morgana took, actually"

The name Morgana made her shiver. Ever since the incident with the mist, Liana had been constantly worried that Morgana would find a way to end her life. She had made her look like a fool, because Morgana had said that she could not tell anyone about Morgana's plan to kill Arthur. But, she had never said anything about writing it down. She never wanted to see her again.

Liana wanted absolutely nothing to do with Morgana Pendragon – ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liana delivered the vials to their owners and then spent most of the day relaxing in her house. The night came quickly and Liana could do nothing else but sleep.

For some unknown reason she was drowsy, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and dream of Gwaine. But that was not the case…

* * *

_Liana found herself walking through a forest. The trees were large and green, and bared strange circular symbols, which were carved deep into the bark. Twigs snapped beneath her feet and she could feel each one, because she was barefoot. _

_She looked down at what she was wearing. It was a white satin dress which stopped at her knees. Her hair was undone, and flowing down her back in shimmering brown waves. _

"_What's happening?" she said out loud, as she looked around. It was dusk, and in the distance she could see some wooden huts._

_Liana walked towards them, and as she did flocks of people appeared. They all wore white and pale brown and they seemed so happy. Two young boys and a girl ran around the groups of adults and out towards Liana._

_She stopped walking and stared at the children as they ran towards her. They all looked familiar to her, as if she had seen them before._

_The young girl stopped in front of her, and the boys carried on past her. The girl had her golden blonde hair in a braid, and she like Liana was wearing a short white dress. "Hello" the little girl said._

_Liana leant down and responded, "Hello. What's your name?"_

"_Seraphina." She replied._

"_That's a pretty name. I'm Liana." _

"_That's a pretty name, too."_

_Liana smiled. "Thank you."_

_At that moment she heard the two young boys screaming, they quickly passed her. Liana stood up and looked behind her. _

_A garrison of horses were charging at the village. The men on them were clad in armour, with their swords drawn yelling at the villagers._

_Looking behind her again, Liana saw the little girl running towards the village and into the arms of a beautiful young woman with raven hair and piercing green eyes. _

_The screaming behind her became louder and louder. Liana turned back just in time to see a golden dragon on a red tunic, just as a broad sword swung at her head. _

* * *

_Expecting to be dead, Liana fell back onto a mound of dirt. She breathed deeply, in and out. "What-"_

"_Good night sire!" she heard a familiar voice say. Liana stood up and looked around. Just a few feet away from her were Arthur and Merlin, and the knights. _

_Liana looked closer, and she realised that this was them on their way back from their meeting with Geren. She could tell because Merlin was clutching a scroll in his hands as he slept. _

_They all looked so peaceful when they were sleeping. You wouldn't think they were the very same men who got drunk nearly every night at the tavern. _

_Liana saw Gwaine, and walked over to him. How handsome he looked. The moon was directly above, so she could see his face perfectly. "You are so beautiful." She said to herself, smiling. _

_It was quite for a few moments, and then suddenly Arthur woke. "Wake up!" he said to the others. One by one, each person awoke, except Merlin of course, whom Arthur had to thump awake. _

"_What?" Merlin demanded._

"_Can you hear that?" he responded._

"_Hear what?" _

_The sound of screaming could be heard close by, and then from out of the darkness charged three large men. _

_They pushed themselves at the knights, ignoring Merlin completely, who was standing aimlessly to the side. Liana looked at Arthur and the knights. The men they were fighting were huge, and they seemed to be completely indestructible. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, Liana saw another large figure. She turned and saw another towering beast heading towards Merlin, raising the hilt of his sword as he did so. But he wasn't looking, he was watching Arthur. _

_Liana tried to move, but she couldn't. So she yelled, "MERLIN! LOOK OUT!"_

_Merlin only had the chance to say, "Liana?" before being hit on the head,_ causing Liana to wake up in cold sweat.

* * *

Liana looked outside and seeing that it was morning, quickly dressed and ran into the courtyard. Arthur was due back today and she was hoping that her dream was only a dream.

She waited for two hours on the steps, when she heard the clattering sounds of hooves. Liana jumped up from her place and ran down to the entrance.

_Please be there, Merlin. Please be there!_ She thought.

As the group came into view, she could see all six horses – but only five riders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur and the knights rode into the courtyard, and Liana ran to meet them.

"Where's Merlin?" she demanded.

"Look … Liana… he's …. umm" the King of Camelot so_ gracefully_ replied.

"Where is he?" she demanded again as the five riders dismounted their horses. Gwaine walked over to her, and guided her away from the other knights.

They stood beside the statue at the bottom of the steps, still in the view of Arthur and the others. "Ana" he began to say. (Ana was his pet name for her) "We were ambushed … and Merlin was taken by our attackers."

Fear and anger began to rise in Liana, her dream had become true (well at least one of them)and the only thing she wanted to do, the only thing she could do was: get very, very angry.

Liana looked up at Gwaine, with a stern expression. "So you just left him out there?"

"We had to come back, Arthur was -"

"Was what?" she had her arms on her hips.

"Wounded"

Liana glanced over to Arthur – all he had was a limp.

"That's it. The King gets a sprained ankle, and you leave your friend in the wilderness … alone!" she raised her voice. The knights and Arthur were beginning to walk over to them, because they had noticed that Gwaine needed support.

"Oh great!" Liana exclaimed, pointing towards the knights and Arthur. "Your brothers in arms are here."

The King put his arm on Gwaine's shoulder, and asked, "Is everything alright over here?"

Gwaine nodded, but Liana shook her head in disagreement. She was surrounded by five, very strong and powerful men, but Liana did not feel fear anymore, just hatred.

"If it had been me, would you leave me?" she asked Gwaine.

He seemed to choke in his answer, "Of course" he responded, with the faintest of smiles. He was hoping that it was the right response.

"Why?" she asked all the men around her.

They all looked, as if to confer, then Leon answered. "Because you are a lady."

"And?"

"You lack the skills to survive by yourself in the wilderness." (This was completely false)

"So you all agree on this?" she pondered, and each knight, including Gwaine nodded his head. "Does Merlin look like the kind of person capable of defending himself?"

Before the men had any hope of answering, she answered for them: "OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Liana, don't you think you're over reacting?" Percival asked.

"Well ... you lot, in your infinite wisdom decided to leave the only person important to me in the middle of no-where, probably being tortured and killed. So, no, Sir Percival, I don't think I am over reacting. And I am assuming that tomorrow a searching party will be sent out..." she looked at Arthur and he nodded, "I'm going with them!" She said, as she began to walk away.

All the knights watched her expressionlessly walk away. And as the other knights left, Gwaine went over something Liana had said : _the only important person to me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the chapter is short, and it has taken me ages to get this online. But I have been swamped with University applications and homework. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 

By the morning, Liana's anger had lessened but she was still worried for Merlin. Even if he was the most powerful wizard she knew, he was still useless if ever had to fight in hand- to- hand combat.

She had woken up early again and had gotten ready. She dressed herself in the clothes that she had been wearing when she had arrived in Camelot: brown leather trousers, a brown coat with a white linen shirt.

Liana tucked her necklace beneath her shirt and reached for a dagger which her father had given to her as a child. She slipped it into her right boot, and left her home.

By the time she had reached the courtyard, Arthur and the knights were there. Gwaine looked sad, as if his heart was broken and Leon had a stern look on his face. They heard her coming and turned to look at her.

None of the men could believe the transformation that she had gone through. The strikingly beautiful Liana had changed from courtly maiden to forest warrior in just a few short hours. She paced quickly towards them, when two knights walked past her.

She reached for the sword of the one on the left, and grabbed it away from his scabbard. He turned to her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking your weapon." She bluntly replied.

"How dare you-"before he could finish, Arthur flashed him a look, as if to say: _move on!_

Liana mounted the horse by Gwaine, with the help of a castle steward. "Thank you" she said to him before galloping off ahead of the knights.

Once she was gone, Percival turned to Gwaine and said, "And that's the girl you want to marry?"

Looking down at his saddle, he replied, "With all my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

All Merlin could see was darkness. Not a hint of light from anywhere crept into his view. From what he could remember, he had been hit over the head and thrown into a room. This wasn't the most hospitable of rooms (to say the least): there was, what Merlin hoped, was mud on the floor and a chain attached to the floor, which was also attached to his left ankle.

He sat up, and strained his eyes to look at the chain. He held out his hand and chanted; when his eyes glowed nothing happened. _Perfect._ Thought Merlin. _I'm all drained out._

His head hurt, which was no surprise. And his right leg had a sharp throbbing pain in it, he didn't know why.

"Ah! I see our guest has awakened." Came a deep booming voice from the front of him.

"Who said that?" he cried.

A large wooden door creaked open in front of him and a dim light bled into the room. And much to Merlin's surprise, Geren walked into the room and knelt down, holding a scroll in front of him.

Merlin's eyes went straight to the scroll. _The treaty._

"You know, I didn't think that you were ever going to wake up. Dominic can get a bit rough." He said.

"Why am I here?" Merlin demanded. "Wherever here is…" he muttered to himself.

"Because I believe that we can help each other." A sinister smile crept across his face.

"I will never help you. I am loyal to my king and my kingdom." He spat back at him.

Geren stood up, blocking the light with his enormous figure. "Think of this. You're King is not here. And you are no longer in your kingdom."

Just then, Merlin realised the true extent of his situation. _No! Arthur would never look over his own borders. He would never suspect Geren. _

* * *

Liana, Arthur and the knights had been riding for hours, and finally reached their campsite from the previous night. Liana dismounted her horse, and walked towards where she saw Merlin sleeping in her dream.

She knelt down and put her hand to the ground. "So" she said standing up, tuning to look at the knights. "This is where you fought the bandits?"

"Yes, my lady" Leon answered.

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Two." Percival responded.

"Two?" Liana stood in disbelief. "There are five of you, and you were only fighting two men."

"Yes."

"You know, for the best fighters in all of Albion, that's pretty pathetic."

"And what do you know of fighting?" Arthur demanded, as if offended.

"Enough." She replied, remembering her father and everything she had gone through with Morgana.

Eliyan stepped forward. "Maybe we should set up camp, sire. It is getting dark, and a pit has already been made."

"Alright." Arthur replied. "I'll take first watch."

Liana stormed past him, and gave him a cold stare. "No, you won't"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liana sat with her back against a tree, away from the knights. She couldn't bear to look at Arthur at the moment. _How can Merlin not blast him? _She thought.

The idea that she didn't know what fighting meant. Was it because she was a girl? Or because she was related to Merlin? She couldn't figure out why the knights would believe her to be so ... _pathetic._

She looked ahead of her; the darkness seemed to meld with the trees until they became one tangled mess. It was relaxing for Liana. Even though she was supposed to be on watch, Percival had been sat about five metres away from her for the last two hours. So she just naturally assumed that he was also keeping watch.

Arthur and Eliyan had fallen asleep by the fire, and Leon was talking to Gwaine, who seemed to be ignoring her. Liana felt as if she should apologise to him, for the way she had acted the previous day. But she was very tired.

She slid down the tree until she was laid down, and closed her eyes. After a few moments she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Liana woke in a strange building. The ceiling was low and made of thatched hay and wooden beams. She looked around at the room: there was a small table under a window to the left of her, a small bookcase beside the door and the bed she was on was big enough for two. _

_She swung her legs around, and stood up. Liana was wearing a long pale pink dress, with a white apron around her waist. She slowly walked over to the window, and looked out._

_The view that she saw was beautiful. The house was sat upon a small mound of freshly grown, green grass; and from the window she could see the sea. It was beautiful. _

_Beneath her Liana could see a small garden with white and blue flowers, and a small well next to them. A fence surrounded the house, and each post was decorated with a variety of drawings and scribbling._

_The air was so calm, at least until she heard the laughter of a young boy. He was around ten years old, with short cropped deep brown hair. He was wearing brown leather trousers with a white linen shirt, but no shoes._

"_You should be wearing shoes, you know!" she called out of the window._

_The boy looked up, "But, mama..."_

"_Mama?" she muttered to herself. "Where's your father?"_

"_He's gathering firewood, mama." The young boy called back. "Are you coming down to play?"_

"_I'll be down in a moment." Liana walked to the door by the bookcase, and stepped out. The hallway was similar to the room she was just in, a low roof and wooden floorboards. There were more rooms at the end of the hallway, she didn't look in them: she was more curious about downstairs._

_The stairs were to the right of her; she slowly walked down them and reached the bottom. The sight that greeted her was lovely: a small kitchen was to the left of the house at the back, a large fire was burning in front of various piles of cushions and a large table with six chairs was at the front of the house._

_Liana looked around, and searched everywhere. This place was so perfect, but there had to be a catch. She thought to herself._

_Then, while looking through a rickety old cupboard by the stairs, she found something. Armour. But not just any armour: this was the armour and drapes of a knight of Camelot. _

_Gwaine! _

_A smile beamed across her face. Could this be the life that I will have with Gwaine one day. _

_She heard a familiar voice outside, and then the boy (who was apparently her son) crying "Papa"_

_Liana ran to the door. She pulled it open, and cried "Gwaine!" _

* * *

Before she saw him, she was forced awake by Sir. Leon. "My lady."

"Yes?" she replied.

"We're getting ready to leave."

Liana forced herself to stand up. "Thank you for waking me. Are we having breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady." He replied, looking solemn.

"Why not?"

"Well, usually Merlin would cook … and none of us know how to."

Liana sighed. "Where's the plates?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Merlin was beginning to feel drowsy, and not the nice kind. He felt as though, if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. He hated feeling like that. He'd been in Camelot for nearly five years now, and that's how he felt most of the time (well, at least once a week).

He had protected Arthur so much. Helped Gwen so many times. Saved the knights multiple times. Even keeping Morgana alive. _When am I ever going to get a break? _He thought.

_It would be nice to have a day off, every now and again. To have one day, when I could sleep I bed all day; and not wake up at four in the morning to do all of my "manservant" duties"._

Merlin laid down on the floor. There was no point in sitting up, because he knew that Geren wouldn't come and see him again so soon. The room was deadly silent, all he could hear was the rain outside.

"_Merlin._" A ghostly voice said to him.

He sat straight up and looked around. "What? Who said that?"

"_You won't be able to see me_." The voice was male, and he could have sworn he recognised it. "We need to talk." Then Merlin realised why he couldn't see the person, they were speaking to his mind.

"_Are you a _druid?" he spoke back.

"_Yes."_ The familiar voice replied.

"_Where are you?" _

"_Close." _

Merlin leant against the back wall of his cell, for support. _"Why do you want to talk to me?"_

"_Because you have something that is mine."_

"_And what's that?"_ Merlin asked cautiously. _What could he have that this druid wanted?_

"_A rare thing, which means more to me than anything in the world."_ The druid voice replied.

"_I don't know what you're talking about?"_

"_I think you do."_ The voice said sternly.

Voices outside the door caught Merlin's attention. Geren had returned.

"_Bring her here … to me. And I will help you escape."_

"_Who?"_ Merlin asked out loud.

Geren forced himself into the room, and throw a scrap of bread at him. _"Eat that. You're going to need your strength."_

* * *

**Why don't you comment? I'm curious to see who you think the voice is... and who "her" is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual ... sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Liana cooked the breakfast for Arthur and the knights. They all sat in silence as they ate. Liana couldn't help thinking that it was her fault somehow. _I have to break the silence._ She thought.

"So" she began, and the five men all looked at her. "I never really asked before. How did you guys all meet Merlin?"

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just curious." She put down her plate, and moved the hair from her face. "Merlin left when I was still young, and I rarely heard from him. The only reason I knew that he was in Camelot was because of his mother, two years ago."

"You didn't know where he was? But Merlin has been in Camelot for nearly five years" Leon asked.

"I lived nearly a whole league away from Merlin and his mother. We rarely saw each other, even as children." Liana looked into their fire pit. "I was so happy every time I saw him. He was like a big brother, and I connected with him … more than my own family. So when I turned 16 I decided that I was going to tell Merlin that instead of my own brother, Liam; that I chose him to be the person to give me away if I ever got married."

"And?" Gwaine asked. He was genuinely interested; Liana had never told him any of this before.

"I got to his village, and discovered that he was in Camelot… working as a manservant for the Prince. And that he hardly had any time to write to his mother, never mind visit." Liana looked up at the men, she quickly realised that a tear was falling down her face and she wiped it off. "So that's why I'm curious to know … how'd you guys all meet?"

* * *

After about an hour Liana heard all the stories of Merlin. How he insulted Arthur after only knowing him for a minute. How he had known Sir. Lancelot and called he and Percival to help Camelot. And how he helped rescue Eliyan when he had been taken by Cenrid.

She quickly walked to a stream which was at least half a mile away, to wash the plates (it was so far but Liana insisted that they were clean, Merlin wouldn't be happy if they were dirty when he returned). Gwaine followed her. "Ana." She turned to look at him, as she knelt down to the water.

"Yes, Gwaine." She replied

"How come you've never told me that before?" he seemed hurt.

"It wasn't relevant to any conversation." She responded, while cleaning the plates.

Gwaine knelt down beside her, "I think it's relevant." He said sternly.

Liana turned to him, with a look of frustration on her face. "Relevant to what?"

"To us. This relationship."

"So we are in a relationship now. Not just some … what did you call it? Oh that's right 'a passing the time romance'" she said standing up.

Gwaine did the same. "That was before I knew you. Before I knew that you wanted to be with me." Liana looked at the ground like an angry child. _Sometimes I forget that I'm nearly ten years older than her. She's still technically a child. But even if she is younger, then why do I feel so … so good about her. It doesn't make sense._ He thought to himself.

Then he continued, "Before I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Liana looked up him, with her beautiful blue eyes and perfect face and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Liana" he grabbed her arms, causing her drop the plates. "I love you!" he said sincerely.

"What?" Liana froze. _How can he love me?_ She thought. _He doesn't even know me. If he found out about my past, he would leave. He would be … broken. _

"I said, I love you Liana." He repeated his self.

"You can't" Liana sighed, pushing herself away from him.

"What do mean I can't? I do. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" she cried.

Gwaine looked down at her with a face of pure confusion. "Why?"

"Because if you knew me… the real me. You'd be sick, you'd hate and curse and leave me so fast. And that would hurt me, not because I was hurt. But because you were. Because I've lied to you, about so many things." She was crying now.

"Are you saying that you don't love me?"

"No. I'm not… I'm … I don't know!" she cried. "I just don't want you to love me, and marry me and then look back at your life and think that you wasted it with someone that's not wor-" Before she could finish, Gwaine walked up to her and forced his lips against hers. His lips were soft, yet strong and Liana didn't want to pull away … she never wanted to pull away.

Before she could protest, Gwaine started to pull away but Liana grabbed him back and smothered him with her emotions of lust, and quickly began unfastening his tunic.

* * *

"Where are they?" Arthur asked looking into the distance.

"The stream is nearly half a mile away, sire." Eliyan replied.

"But they've been gone nearly an hour." Arthur began to feel frustrated.

"Look sire. They're over there." Gwaine and Liana were walking back towards them, both looking angry.

"Do you think they've had a fight?" Percival asked.

Arthur looked at him and said, "I don't know, and personally I don't ever want to know."

* * *

**So what do you think? What do you think happened between Liana and Gwaine ... just wait until next time to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's shorter than usual ... sorry for that. Oh and this is me going back a little to explain what happened between Liana and Gwaine in the woods.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Liana and Gwaine were in a passionate embrace, and without realising, they had begun to undress each other. The reality of what Liana hadn't set in yet … at least until she had a flash of the future (or what she believed it to be).

* * *

_She was being carried into a room, the very bedroom in her dream, by a tall, strong man with short cut blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was very muscular, yet he seemed timid (as if afraid of his own strength). _

_He carried Liana, who noticed she was in a long flowing white dress, over to the bed by the wall and laid her down. Her hair was longer and wavy, and it flowed around her head._

_Liana could see that she was so happy … and so in love. _

_The man climbed on the bed and propped himself up above her. "I love you." He said in a deep, but smooth voice; with a hint of boyish flirtation. _

_Liana looked up at him, and put her hand to cup his face. "I love you, Alden"_

* * *

Liana was forced back to reality. _What am I doing? I'm not yet married! I'm still unspoilt!_ She screamed inside her head.

She had noticed that Gwaine was passionately embracing her. "NO!" She cried, pushing him back.

"What?" Gwaine asked bewildered and confused. He was now only wearing his trousers and under linen shirt.

Liana looked down at the ground. "I can't … I can't"

Gwaine walked up to her. "Why? Don't you love me?"

Liana looked up at him; she didn't know what to say. But, Gwaine didn't look at her the way that _Alden_ did. She didn't even know him. She had never met him. But, the sight of herself with this _Alden_ … made her feel loved and more importantly accepted.

"I … I don't …." Liana couldn't finish. She didn't know how to finish.

After a moment of silence, she breathed deeply, in and out. "We should get back to the others. Merlin's not going to save himself." She said, picking up the plates and walking off at a fast pace … away from Gwaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Geren looked out from the east tower of his castle. The view was spectacular, when you looked at what was directly in front of you anyway. If you looked out further, you could see the Bad Lands: a desolate, dark place which had been turned from beautiful to dead during Uther's great purge.

"Doesn't it look … repugnant?" Geren asked, turning round to look at Merlin, who was being held up by Dominic and his subordinate, Frederick (who was as equally strong and terrifying).

Merlin did not answer him. Not because he didn't want to, but because for some unknown reason he was very weak and found it hard to speak.

Geren walked towards him and lifted up his head. "I think my poltis has set to work, Dominic" he said smiling.

"Pol...tis?" Merlin managed to say.

"I've had a poltis in your cell from the moment you arrived." Geren replied.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Well, I couldn't rightly have a sorcerer walking around my castle could I?" Merlin looked up at him with pure shock in his eyes. _How does he know about my magic?_

Geren laughed a deep, booming laugh and returned to the window to look at his land. "I'm no fool. I know magic when I see it. And I see a lot in you, boy."

"Why? Why did you take me?" Merlin regained his ability to speak.

"Because you, my dear warlock are going to help me destroy Arthur Pendragon." Geren said, turning back to Merlin.

Merlin laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because, I have the power and the ability to do whatever I want to -"

Merlin interrupted him, "So many people have threatened and tried to kill Arthur and they have failed every single time"

Geren smiled at him and continued, "I never said anything about Arthur …"

* * *

Arthur, the knights and Liana had been riding in silence for at least two hours before Arthur heard a twig snap near him. He motioned for everyone to stop. "What is it, sire?" Percival asked.

"We're not alone." He replied.

Before they knew it, arrows and knives were flying through the air, and a large group of men (much like the one before) charged at them from all sides.

They all dismounted and begun to fight. Two men approached Liana, and without the knights noticing she stretched out her arm and chanted. Throwing the man to her left at least ten feet backwards.

Liana turned to her right, and brandished her sword. They sparred for what seemed like forever before the bandit struck a fatal blow – he had sliced her left arm, just below the shoulder. She cried out in pain, just before her attacker struck her hard in the face with his fist, knocking her out cold.

The knights were too busy to notice Liana's attacker picking her up and laying her across her horse. As he began to mount the horse, Leon spotted him and called out to Gwaine and Arthur. But, before they could do anything, the bandit had already ridden off down the pathway; and there were still five men left to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin looked up at Geren, and was hoping that he didn't mean Liana. She would surely make Arthur send out a searching party, and he knew that she would definitely accompany them.

"How do you know about her?" Merlin demanded.

"I have eyes everywhere. It's a useful thing to have when you're King." Geren replied.

"What are you going to do to her?" Merlin dreaded to think…

"Absolutely nothing. That is … if you give me what I want." He replied.

"And what's that?"

"Everything." He knelt down so that he was facing Merlin. "You are Arthur Pendragon's personal servant, and by the looks of it, possibly a friend. So you must know the inner workings and plans that Arthur has in action"

"Why? You're just going to kill him anyway, aren't you? So, why would you care?" he spat at him.

Geren stood up and laughed, "You do have some fight in you. I can see why Arthur keeps you around; especially since you powers make you his best ally."

Merlin's eyes dropped to the ground. Arthur didn't know he had magic. He would one day, but not anytime soon.

Geren noticed Merlin's solemn demeanour. "He doesn't know, does he? Imagine that. Arthur Pendragon has a sorcerer by his side at all times and he doesn't even know." Geren grabbed Merlin by the hair, and pulled his head up to face his. "Now imagine what he would do if he found out."

* * *

Liana had been punched before, but never so hard as to knock her unconscious. That was definitely a first. So when she awoke in a small, stone room she was astonished that one single punch had made her sleep for two hours. _She could tell by the position of the sun in the sky._

Liana strained her eyes, and slowly pushed herself up off the floor. She stood in the middle of the small room, with her ankle chained to the wall behind her. She could see a small brown bag in the corner of the room, she tried to reach for it, but her chains limited her movement.

_It's probably a poltis. There's no point in attempting to use my powers, it won't work._ She thought.

Then she realised something. _Arthur and Gwaine can't be that far away. If it only took two hours to get from their campsite, to this castle that I'm obviously in, then they should be able to find me soon._

"_Hello_" a familiar voice came said into her mind, which caught her off guard.

Liana realised that it was in her head, "_Hello_" she wearily answered back.

"_I've waited so long to see you_." The voice said.

"_That's funny, considering that I can't see you_."

"_You will… soon. When the Arthur arrives and Merlin is saved, then we shall meet face to face. It would be too dangerous to meet before, Geren's men are too curious."_

"_Merlin? He's here? And did you say Geren?"_ she asked back. But no response came, only silence.

Liana then heard voices outside the door, it swung open and two men dragged in another, chained him up to the wall and left. As they did, she recognised him, "Merlin!"

* * *

**So, who do think this mystery voice is? And what do think they want?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get to you all. I've had a lot of work to do over the past few months. Again, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"We've been following these horse tracks for hours now. And we are no closer to finding Liana or Merlin!" cried Gwaine, from behind the four other riders.

"Look, Gwaine. We'll find them. Even if we have to search during the night." Arthur called from the front of the group.

The four knights and the King had been riding for about five hours, the horses and the men were both very tired.

_What if we never find them? _Gwaine thought. _What if I never get to see Liana again? I need to. I have to apologise. I can't believe that we nearly- _

Gwaine shook his head straight and kept his eyes forward – he had to concentrate (for Liana's sake).

After a few moments the horses began to slow down, and Leon suggested that they rest for a while. Only so the horses could rest from their day galloping.

The men all gathered around an old tree stump, and realised that they were very hungry. "Do we have anything to eat?" Percival asked.

"Ummm…" Eliyan answered, looking in his horse's side bag. "All I have is this" he threw Percival a small crust of stale bread.

Percival looked down at it, dis-heartedly. "You know what…" he tossed it back to him "… keep it"

While putting the bread back in his bag, Eliyan said, "You know, I never realised just how much Merlin does for us when we're on quests. I mean … he cooks, he cleans, and he carries."

In the distance, Arthur had wondered off a little and stood leaning against a wide tree. _That's not all he does._ He thought.

* * *

**7 months ago….**

Arthur stood in front of his mirror, looking himself up and down. He was dressed in white and silver, with a prince's crown upon his head. "Merlin?"

"Yes sire." Merlin answered coming out from behind the curtain, holding a deep red cloak with a white trim.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like you always do, sire … princely"

Arthur pulled a face, and looked at Merlin. "Princely? Is that even a word?"

"Well" Merlin said walking towards him. "It is to me"

"Of course it is."

Merlin walked up behind Arthur, and began to place the cloak around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur breathed slowly, in and out. "Do you think I'll make a good king?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, fiddling with a latch on Arthurs right shoulder.

Arthur turned to face him. "I mean. Do you think I will rule as good as my father?" He recognised an immediate change in Merlin's demeanour.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Oh, thank you Merlin. Just before my coronation and my own servant doesn't believe I can rule."

"I didn't say that" Merlin said.

"But you said-"

Merlin cut Arthur off. "You asked me, do you think you'll be as good as your father and I said no- "

"See that's what I mean!" Arthur cried.

"Would you let me finish?" Merlin asked, stepping back in order to pick up Arthur's sword and scabbard. "I don't think you'll be as good as your father. But I do believe that you will better. With you as King, Albion will change"

Arthur attached his sword to his belt and said, "You know what Merlin. For a complete idiot and doddering fool, you can come out with some really intelligent words"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." Merlin answered.

"A compliment…obviously."

"Right … obviously"

There was a knock at the door, and Leon walked in. "Sire, we're ready"

"Alright" he answered. "I'll be out soon. Go on Merlin"

Merlin reached the door before Arthur called to him. "Merlin!"

He turned to look at him. "Yes, sire"

"How do I look?" this time he asked sincerely.

"You look like a King … Arthur."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get to you guys. I have had a massive amount of mock exams for the past month and they will soon be over. Here is the next chapter, its short but I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Liana glanced over to Merlin, who was still unconscious. _What have they given you? _She thought to herself. Her legs were in pain because she had been sat on the floor for so long.

The cell that she and Merlin was in wasn't the biggest in the world, but at least it had a window (kind of). Above Merlin, there was a small square gap in the wall barred by metal. Liana had already tried magic to move them, but she failed.

She naturally assumed that something was blocking her magic. And it must have strong because Merlin had been here for two days and hadn't escaped – and his power was ten times more powerful than Liana's.

She had been sat in the cell for a few hours in silence. At least until two big, bulking men stormed into the room and dragged her from it. They guided her through long dark corridors, and down a vast amount of stairs.

The two thugs finally threw her through a narrow doorway leading into a courtyard. She landed hard on the gravelling dirt, some stuck to her clothes but she brushed it off.

"So!" bellowed Geren from a balcony a few feet from the ground. "You're witch then?"

"You could say that!" she replied.

"Then why are you living in Camelot?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Fair point! Well, let's get down to business. How would you like to join me?"

"Seriously?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. You have skills and Merlin will never betray Arthur, but you on the other hand…."

"Excuse me."

"Ive heard of you. Liana the runaway. Liana the witch. Liana the assassin."

She froze. _How did he know about that?_ Her involvement in Morgana's assignation attempt was short-lived, how could anyone know? _Unless…._

"Yes, the Lady Morgana paid me a visit. She told me about you, and how you heartlessly helped Morgana in killing Arthur."

"Number One: I wasn't heartless. Number Two: Arthur is not dead. And number three, why the hell do you think I would ever … in a million years, help or even join you?" she cried.

"You do make a good point." He started to turn away from her, "Well, enjoy your new lodgings."

"WHAT?!" Liana cried, as the small doorway she had been thrown out of was closed shut.

She looked around her. She was in a small stone courtyard, with three crates in the left corner and small bucket with water in the other.

Liana shivered in the cold outside, and when she looked up, she saw a mass of black rainclouds heading her way.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I've used this excuse before but I have had my major exams for the past month and tonnes of revision and work before that. I cannot apologise enough for not putting up this chapter sooner. But I have finished my exams now, so I'm now free to continue this story more regularly ... if anyone is still reading it that is!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It had been about two hours since Geren had decided to leave Liana out in the rain, but he didn't really care at this point, he was sat at his work desk in his chambers. He hadn't had much time to actually govern his new kingdom, not after how Morgana and her sister had used and destroyed it.

While sat at his desk he contemplated what mess he had gotten himself into: he had taken the Arthur's loyal manservant and his cousin (who was apparently in love with a knight), so that wasn't going to work out well for him at all.

He then realised an alternate strategy to rid himself of worry, he would hold a banquet in honour of the guests that would be arriving. _By guests he meant Arthur and the knights and by party he meant a planned assassination._

"Drago!" he called out to the guard, standing beside the door.

The smallish, yet feeble man (who you wouldn't expect to see in Geren's company) stepped forward. "Yes my lord." He answered.

"I want you to give a message to four of my best horse riders. Tell them to find Arthur and his friends, and invite them here … to a banquet. Oh and say that they can bargain for their people if they want them back."

The young soldier looked confused and bewildered by the request, but he left the room and did his duties as commanded by his King.

_Finally, I can kill Arthur and take Camelot for myself._

* * *

_Merlin? Please, Merlin listen to me. Liana is in danger! MERLIN! _The voice screamed in his head, finally waking him up.

He sighed and began to respond back to the mystery voice talking to him. _What do you mean Liana's in danger?_

_Geren has locked her out in the rain for nearly two hours, if she stays out there any longer she could become sick._

_Fine, then I have to do something. No waiting for Arthur, I have to break free from this god forsaken cell. _He stood up and walked over to the door, he glanced through the small barred window and saw two men guarding the end of the corridor.

Okay. Here goes nothing. Merlin breathed deeply in and out, and closed his eyes. He chanted, nothing happened. He breathed deeply, in and out again.

This time he focused solely and completely on the keys that the guard closest to him had on his trousers. As he focused and chanted, the keys began to lift. Neither of the men saw a thing, at least until Geren barged through the door and Merlin lost his concentration.

"Ah! I see you can do magic whilst being under the influence of a poltis." He cried walking towards the cell. "Well isn't that impressive!"

"Where's Liana?" Merlin demanded, attempting to sound forceful.

"Oh, she's fine. But you on the other hand - " he cut off his own sentence, by reaching through the bar with his colossal arm and knocking Merlin out cold (again) by punching him in the face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Gah!" Gwaine cried. "Will this blasted rain ever stop?"

"Maybe if you yell loud enough, the heavens will hear you!" Eliyan cried back to him.

"Oh, shut up." he replied with anger in his voice. _How can I be so dumb. Letting Liana get taken, what was i thinking, leaving her undefended in the middle of a fight. _He thought to himself.

The knights were beginning to become restless. They had been tracking the hoove prints left behind, by the man who took Liana. But since it was now raining, that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Let's set up camp." Arthur ordered.

"What? Its not even dark yet, we have at least another hour before the sun goes down." Gwaine called to his king.

"I know that Gwaine" Arthur responded, climbing down from his horse. "I'm well aware that we could carry on riding until the moon is in the sky; but Im not going to risk it whilst its raining."

Gwaine dropped off his horse (the other knights did the same), and marched over to Arthur. "That's possibly the worst reason that Ive ever heard. You know that if it were the other way round, Merlin would carry on searching in the rain and night to look for you."

Arthur straightened up, and faced Gwaine. "Yes, but it isn't Merlin you are looking for is it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he spoke, louder than he should have to his king.

"I'm not saying that you didn't originally come out here to look for Merlin, but the circumstances certainly changed when Liana was taken."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm implying ... knight, that the only reason you want to continue searching this late is becuase you are sweet for Liana. Everybody knows it. Its plainly obvious that that is your only reason for your persistence."

Gwaine couldn't hold in his anger any longer, and it was at that moment that he did something that he knew he should never have done. He swung his fist at Arthur, hitting him flat in the face and knocking him to the ground.

The other knights stood looking in shock. Gwaine had acted so fast that Percival couldn't even stop it.

"How dare you -" Arthur began to speak, but Gwaine cut him off.

"Don't even bother!" he slipped off his red covering, which indicated that he was a knight of Camelot, and he climbed on to his horse. "I never wanted to be a knight anyway!"

With that Gwaine rode off into the rain, leaving Arthur, Leon, Eliyan and Percival looking on awe, surprise and anger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Its cold! Its so cold! How can people survive in weather like this? _Liana thought, as she wrapped her small arms around herself to keep warm, as her practically all leather outfit wasn't very food for keeping dry or warm.

Liana had been out in the courtyard for so long now. Her clothes were drenched and sticking to her skin. Her long hair was in thick strands and becoming stuck to her clothes and neck. She did not look like the picture of elegance that she always tried to look for Gwaine.

_Oh, Gwaine! _she thought_. I was so cruel, I pushed him away, why would I do that? I love him ... don't I?_

And then she remembered her dream, the one where she was in the arms of Alden. A man she was sure that she knew, but couldn't remember. It nagged at her. _Where have I met him before?_

_You've known him all your life._ It was that mysterious male voice which spoke to her before.

_What? Who are you anyway? I'm getting really tired of the whole mystery aspect of your personality. _Liana responded_._

_All you need to know is that I am a friend. I cannot see you now, it would be too obvious if i were to come and get you._

_What? Why?_

_Well, I'm sort of mascarading as a subject of the King, and if I helped you escape now, we might be easily discovered and caught. That's why I need you to hold on just a while longer. When Arthur comes to the castle and his knights break Merlin out, I will come and get you._

_Arthur? His knights? Can't you explain more? _The other voice had gone silent.

_Great. Now all I have to do is wait in the pouring rain to be rescued by a mysterious stranger. _

_What a damsel I've become..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Merlin woke up in a small cell, yet again. "This move is starting to get very, very old." He thought out loud.

"It is, isn't it?" Geren's voice came from the other side of the room. He was sat on a small, wooden chair, which seemed to buckle under his enormous frame and size.

Merlin straightened himself up against the wall, and that's when he realised that he wasn't in chains. "Took you long enough to realise" Geren announced proudly from his secluded corner.

"Why aren't I chains anymore? … not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious that's all." Merlin replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I can't have you in chains, when I give you back to Arthur can I?"

Merlin was shocked and confused. "Wait … you're going to release me?" he asked.

Geren laughed to himself, and drank from a small, silver goblet. "Of course I'm going to release you. I'm clearly not going to get what information from you that I wanted." He took another sip from his cup. "So, I've resolved to let you go."

_Liana!_ He thought. "What about Liana?"

"What about her?" Geren asked with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to release her?"

"No." he bluntly responded, and stood from his (nearly splintered) chair.

"Why not?" Merlin demanded.

"Because," he started as he opened the door, "I have plans for her."

Merlin stood up and rushed forward, "What kind of -" Geren cut him off, and grabbed at the collar of his shirt.

"That's none of your concern, boy." With that he threw Merlin back with the full might of his strength, which forced Merlin against the back wall.

As he was shutting the door, Geren turned and said to him ,"You really are pathetic without your powers, aren't you … Emirus."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gwaine rode on in the darkness, he had no idea where he was going, but he rode fast until his horse needed rest. He slowed down when he came to a small grove, secluded from the main road.

As he sat down by the water, and allowed his horse to drink, he thought over what he had done.

_I've just quit being a knight … is that even possible? And why, for a woman? A girl in fact … she's not even seventeen years of age yet? What is wrong with me? _

_Is she even worth it?_

* * *

_1 month ago_

"_You do know that I've held a sword before." Liana stated to Gwaine, as she stood in the training yard, with him behind her._

"_I'm not saying you can't hold a sword. I am just questioning whether or not you can actually use one." He replied to her. _

_Both Liana and Gwaine were holding swords, straight out in front of them. Gwaine held his with ease, while Liana was clearly buckling under the weight of gold and steel in her hands. Liana's began to slip from her grip, and it quickly dropped to the floor. _

_Gwaine struggled to keep in his laughter, "Do you need some help?" he asked, as she leant down to pick up her sword._

"_No… I'm fine." After a while of struggling, she managed to wield the sword once again. "It just weighs a lot that's all."_

_Gwaine walked over to Liana, and stood close enough to her back that she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned and looked up at his perfect face. "What?" she asked._

"_You're really pathetic you know!" he said, taking the sword off of her. _

"_Oh, thank you! That is what I've always wanted to hear." _

"_I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say that a sword doesn't sort the delicate flower you are." He responded, staring down at her._

"_Delicate?" she asked, stepping back and taking her sword back. "Well, if I'm so delicate… then you won't mind me attacking you then." Liana quickly darted at him, but Gwaine anticipated the move and quickly disarmed her, trapping her in his arms._

"_No. I do mind you attacking me. And, by delicate, I didn't mean weak, I meant pure and beautiful." With that Gwaine leant down his face, his eyes closed and pressed his lips against Liana's. And it was at that moment, Gwaine realised that what he felt for Liana was true and unbreakable._

* * *

Gwaine shook his mind to the present, in order to quickly hide and observe a small group of men across the small lake.

Each of the men was clad in deep, brown leather with large, unpolished swords. "We can't stay here too long. " The largest of the men said, "Geren will kill us if we don't show up without his precious guest."

"Typical. We finally get to kidnap some people and it's a manservant and his useless maid cousin. How are they even useful?" One of the others asked.

"I don't know" the largest man spoke again, "but all I know is that we need to hurry up, before that little maid will die of cold" With that the group of men began to laugh, and took off in the direction Gwaine had just rode from.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Arthur and his knights had only just woke when they were ambushed (again) by a small group of leather clad men. "So, explain this to me again." Arthur began. "Geren, the man who I just signed a peace treaty with, kidnapped two servants of my household for information, and he now wants to negotiate for their release"

A large bulking man (an apparently stereotypical soldier of Geren) with dark blond hair, replied, "Yes, as I have said. My lord wishes to meet with you in order to negotiate the release of both Merlin and his cousin … the girl"

Arthur kicked the dirt beneath his feet, as he and his knights held the hands above their heads, "How are we supposed to know that you're telling the truth?"

"We thought you would ask that." As he spoke, he took out something from the leather pack, saddled to his horse and threw at the feet of Arthur.

The King knelt down and picked it up. It was a silver chained necklace with a purple heart attached as a charm. "What's this supposed to mean?" Arthur asked inspecting it.

"That's Liana's, Gwaine gave that to her as a gift." Eliyan interjected.

"Is that proof enough?" the large brute on the horse asked.

Arthur looked back at his knights and responded, "Yes, I guess it is"

* * *

_Well._ Liana thought. _At least it's stopped raining. _

She looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining, but it would soon resume and she would again be sat out in the freezing cold, sticking to her clothes.

_I don't want to die from the cold. I don't want to die in the rain, like a pathetic child. I have magic, which is apparently useless. Even away from a poltis. It's probably Morgana's fault._ She thought.

"I am not dying like this. I don't care if it's wrong I am not going to die alone in a courtyard." She spoke aloud, as she stood up glancing at the large keep before her.

Liana began to walk towards the castle, and up to the door she was thrown out of. "Hey!" she cried, banging on the door, "I know someone is there … you can tell your King that I'm ready to take him up on his offer"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"So" Geren boomed from behind his desk in his bedchambers, "You want to serve me now. Can I ask … why the change of heart?"

"Honestly." She said struggling in the grip of the young Drago (who she seemed to like for an unknown reason). "I just don't want to freeze to death"

"Makes sense" he replied, standing up. Geren walked slowly round his desk and leant on his bed post. "But, if you serve me and work with me, against Arthur and your cousin, how will I know that you won't betray me?"

Yanking her arm from Drago's grip, she responded, "Well, I haven't betrayed Morgana yet and I have lived in Camelot for a long while now. I even have a man who's in love with me, and he doesn't even know." _Liana was attempting to sound really calm and powerful, as if she had planned everything._

"Oh, I know! A knight, I believe – brown hair, blue eyes, rather handsome?"

"Yes … how do you know that?" she asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Because he has been lurking around my castle for the past few hours. I don't know what he wants though" Geren said, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing. He doesn't concern me at all. He poses no immediate threat, but you on the other hand -"

Drago backed out of the room, leaving Liana and Geren together. "And how exactly do I pose a threat?"

"Well, you have magic and the effects of the poltis in your cell are going to be wearing off soon. Therefore, I am beginning to wonder why you haven't attempted to kill me yet."

Liana walked up close to Geren, so close that she could feel his deep breathing on her face. _Again she was attempting the calm and powerful approach._ "I haven't tried to kill you yet for two reasons. One being that even if I do succeed in killing you, your men will kill both Merlin and Arthur's company. And two, unlike Arthur or even Gwaine, your power and strength is feared throughout Albion because people know that you will use anything, even magic, to get things done." She stood on her tiptoes in order to reach Geren's ear. "Unlike that pathetic excuse of a King called Arthur"

Suddenly and without warning, he took Liana by the throat with his large hands and forced her against the other bed post. "So, you wish to serve me because unlike Arthur, I allow magic and do not shun those who have the ability to use it"

As her feet slowly began to rise from the floor, she managed to reply, "Yes, I would do anything for a man who would accept me for what I truly am."

"Anything for a man who would accept you?"

"Yes" she repeated, as she was beginning to lose air to her throat. Geren realised this and let her go, causing her to droop in stature and nearly fall over. Before she fell, Geren caught her by the arm and pulled her up to him.

"I have an idea of how you will be useful to me." He spoke loudly.

"You will be my new wife!"

_WHAT?_ Liana screamed in her head. _Why did I have to act all strong and confident? GWAINE!_

Before Liana had the chance to protest (out loud), Geren forced her up against the bed post and plunged his face down to hers, engulfing her lips in a passionate and unbreakable embrace. As he pulled away, he looked down at her and said, "Perfect"

Taking her by the arm once more, he swung her round so that she was stood next to him. _Even with her powers, she wasn't that strong and she couldn't do anything._ "Drago!" he yelled, and the young brown haired man re-entered the room – with him stood Dominic, the large commander of Geren's.

"Men!" he boomed. "There has been a change of plan requiring the banquet."

"What is it my lord?" Dominic asked.

"It won't be a banquet at all. It will be a marriage ceremony, and here's the bride." Geren replied, practically throwing Liana at Dominic and Drago.

As she hit the floor, Dominic picked her up and Liana attempted to punch him, but he saw it coming and stopped her fist mid-air. He practically crushed her fist, Liana cried in pain and as she began to stand on her own from being thrown, Dominic picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"How dare you!" she cried, "Put me down!"

Geren began to laugh, "Take her to a room, will you?"

Dominic turned and began to march out of the door, with Liana over his shoulder protesting the entire time.

"Oh and Drago!" Geren called out to the young soldier before leaving the room, "Get my new bride a dress for our wedding. She will need to look at least presentable for our guests."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update on the story, especially for those of you who are still reading this. I was on holiday and got back today, so I put this on the moment I got back.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Gwaine had been waiting outside Geren's castle for nearly an hour – _or was it?_ He didn't know, Gwaine was just sat loitering beyond the castle walls, he wasn't the one to make the plans of attack: he just followed them.

How am I supposed to know that she's in there? He thought to himself. I've got to find out if Geren has her. _BUT HOW?_ He chided himself.

Gwaine leant back against a tree, behind a large boulder which looked up towards Geren's castle. A castle, which didn't look like much - it had large gaping holes in the east and the windows no longer had glass in them. There was a large outdoor courtyard located on the west side of the castle, which was open to the weather above.

Whilst looking round at the castle, Gwaine attempted to form an escape plan. If he rescued both Merlin and Liana, Arthur and the other knights would take him seriously, and not just see him as a flirtatious fighter.

Sure he had many flings, he was even attracted to other women in Camelot whilst being with Liana, but he was (sure) a one woman, man. He wanted Liana, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to love her.

_But don't I love her?_ He spoke to himself. _I told her that I loved her. So I must do._ Yet when he thought to himself, he realised that when the two had nearly made love: she never said she loved me.

_Does that mean that she is in love with someone else? It can't mean that, she hasn't had the opportunity to love anyone else … unless she met another before coming to Camelot._

Gwaine shook the thoughts from his mind and stood with his sword in his hand. It was going to get dark soon, and he really wanted to kill Geren and save Liana – even just to prove to himself that he loved her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Arthur, Leon, Percival and Eliyan were led towards Geren's castle on foot, with Geren's men in front and behind them on horseback, trailing the knights' horses behind them.

"Sire…" Leon broke the silence. "Why would Geren take Merlin and then Liana? I don't understand."

"Well" Arthur replied. "Merlin is about as useful as a fly, but he did have the treaty on him when he was taken."

"You think the reason that they took him was for the treaty? Then why take Liana?" Eliyan asked.

Up to this point, Percival had been all but talkative, but he bluntly answered Eliyan's question.

"Geren had her brought to him as Merlin's weakness. It's obvious that Arthur trusts Merlin a lot more than he lets on. Therefore, in having Liana, Geren can get any information out of Merlin that he wants because we all know he would do anything to protect her."

Arthur, Leon and Eliyan stood, gaping at Percival – _how could he know that?_

Although, when thinking about it, they didn't know much about him. He had showed up with Lancelot before the knights attacked Camelot, when it became under siege by Morgana and her sister, Morgose.

The men barely had time to process what they had heard, before one of Geren's men ordered them to stop. Arthur looked up and saw what was once Cenrid's large, blooming castle, which had now become old and desolate.

The King and his knights were escorted through a small passage way, near the drawbridge. The passage led into a rather large corridor, covered in golden trimmings and glimmering candles. Arthur could swear he smelt roast beef and mutton coming from the main hall.

When they reached the room itself, it was quite small (at least three times smaller than the one in Camelot) and Arthur's guesses were correct – there was food and wine everywhere.

"Ah! Arthur!" Geren bellowed from the other side of the hall.

Arthur looked towards him, he could tell that Geren had made an effort to appear as Kingly as possible. "I thought that we came here to negotiate the release of Merlin and Liana. What's all the fan-fayre about?"

"Oh, I forgot, with all this quick planning, I quite forgot to tell you" Geren said with a smile.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked.

"That I'm getting married!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Liana had been carried and dropped in a room which was near the east tower. The room was rather large, with a grand bed and table.

She attempted yet again to use her magic, but nothing happened. Liana assumed that Geren also had some sort of poltis which warded off unwanted magic. After figuring this out, Liana again felt useless and pathetic.

She sat on the edge of the bed, it's large, oak poster bannisters loomed over – as if they were watching her. Looking at them and the room gave her a chance to fully contemplate her situation.

_I'm going to be forced into marrying the man who kidnapped me and my cousin, and then I'm going to be his queen … forever._ She shivered at the thought.

_But wait ... _She remembered. _That's not what I saw in my future. I had seen that other man, Alden._ That was her future, whether she wanted it or not.

Liana wanted Gwaine – or did she?

_He said that he loved me, but I didn't say it back? Don't I love him?_

Before she could answer herself, the large double doors, which had been locked (she had checked) swung open and shut again. Liana stood and walked to the entrance to her chambers.

It was Drago. The young, brown haired, skinny boy, who served as Geren's squire (the one she was sure that she knew).

"What do you want?" Liana asked, in her strongest tone.

"Nothing" he squirmed. "I just brought you some things" He continued, whilst placing a large leather bag on the table.

"What things?" Liana asked.

"Well" he said, taking some items out of the bag. "Some fresh clothes for umm … after the wedding. Scented oils. Your" he paused "wedding dress"

Liana felt disgusted. _What am I, a doll? _"Is that it?"

"No" Drago replied, walking over to her and opening up his hand. "There's this." It was her necklace, the one that Gwaine had given to her.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded. Pretending to have realised it was gone, because she was too ashamed to reveal that she forgotten she was wearing it.

"It was taken away from you, when you were asleep earlier" Drago replied.

Liana was very disturbed and worried that someone had been near her when she was asleep. Drago could see this, and decided that it was his time to leave.

"Hold on" she said, grabbing for his hand. "I want to -" She was cut off by another vision.

_This time she was in a cave, walking among dead men, dressed in both red and black. She was searching for someone frantically. Then her eyes set upon him. Liana ran towards him and dropped to her knees. "No! No! No! This isn't fair" She cried, turning him over – it was Drago, slighter older, with longer hair, but it was him. "Please. Please don't be dead. Please."_

_Liana held her head against his chest and her worst fears were realised. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

Liana was jolted back to reality, she was still holding Drago's arm. He pulled it away and knocked on the door, indicating that he wanted to be let out.

As Drago left, Liana realised something.

_He's the voice in my head … the one who said he would save me._


	25. Chapter 25

**I cannot apologize enough for the people who are still reading this (if anyone even is). And there is a valid reason : I've just started University, so I have had literally no time to do any writing. However, now that I have finished my end of module essays and with the Christmas break coming up, I can definitely continue with this story, because it is something that is spectacularly overdue.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Drago left Liana in her new chambers, and headed towards the main banquet hall, where everyone seemed to be.

He had hoped that she would have recognised him on sight, but that was not the case – it only made sense, with everything that had happened to her.

Drago knew that above all else that he would save her, she would not be Geren's bride or Sir. Gwaine's … she would not be connected to any of them. She should have the freedom to make the choices herself, not ones that were predetermined for her and that were against her nature.

If he had to kill the knights of Camelot, and even king Arthur, he would … if it was for her.

* * *

Liana didn't know how to process what she had just seen. Why was she crying over the body of Drago? A man she had known for less than a day … and why was it that every time she saw him, that she had the overwhelming urge to run to him and see if he was alright.

As she turned to examine what was to be her wedding dress, the door to her chambers burst open and Merlin was thrown into the room.

"Merlin!" she cried, catching him as he fell. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he replied, standing up and moving away from Liana towards the table. "Is this your wedding dress?"

"Apparently so … wait, how do you know that I'm getting married?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"Geren told me." Liana froze. If Geren had revealed information to Merlin, then why was he still alive, why was he here talking to her?

"Really?"

"Yes, and he also told me something else about you that I didn't know" he said in a stern voice, looking directly at her.

"And what was that?"

"That you and Morgana were responsible for the poisonous mist in Camelot a few months ago. The same mist that was used as a distraction in an attempt to kill Arthur." Merlin continued, becoming angrier with every word. "Is that true?"

Liana felt as if her heart had stopped. She had already decided that Merlin shouldn't know about Morgana, because of the horrific things that she had done in Camelot. But what choice did she have now, Geren had obviously told him this information in order to create a rift between them … and it appeared to have succeeded.

She felt as if she didn't have a choice but to tell him the truth, "Yes"

"Why?" he asked, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Because she threatened me. She had me under a spell which prevented me from revealing her plan to you or anyone else, when I spoke. Although I don't think she expected me to figure out that I could just write down what I wanted to say." She said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You came to me, telling me that you had nowhere else to go. Was that true or was that a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie!" she cried. "I swear! Everything I said to you that day is true, my mother is dead and my father has abandoned me. I went to look for you, the moment i was alone. I arrived near Camelot a lot earlier than you think …. It's just that Morgana got to me first. What was I supposed to do Merlin? She threatened me, and you. I don't care about Arthur, so it doesn't make a difference to me whether or not he dies. But I love you like a brother, so how could I do nothing when someone threatened you." At this point, tears were running down her face, and all Merlin could do was watch.

What Geren had implied was correct, what he had asked him to do (out of curiosity) was all true. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought to himself. _It was obvious that it wasn't her fault? Morgana is evil and manipulative, and powerful. If I was in her position, I would have done the same thing._

"Liana, I - " Geren burst through the doors to the room before he could finish.

"Come wizard, I shall return you to your king. Whereas your beautiful cousin here, shall stay with me and be my queen" He boomed, grabbing Merlin by the arm and leading him out of the room. "Oh, and my blushing bride … get prepared, we have guests waiting."

With that he slammed the door shut, leaving Liana on the floor in tears, crying for a rescue that she feared would never now come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

Arthur and the knights had been led into a small room, which had been fitted out with a table and chairs for them to rest at. Their weapons had been taken from them, so if there was a fight, all of them would be useless.

"He's getting married to Liana!" Eliyan blurted out. "Gwaine's not going to be too happy about this"

The room was silent, everyone in the room knew how Gwaine felt about Liana, and how he would react if he heard the news of her impending wedding.

"We must do something!" Percival cried.

"Yes, we must." Leon agreed.

Arthur sat silent at the head of the table, he appeared to be in deep thought and had no idea what he needed to do. He was the king of Camelot, he had a whole kingdom to rule and he was in an enemy's castle, hoping not to die, whilst looking for his manservant of all people.

"Sire." Leon attempted to gain the situation, but had failed to do so. "Arthur" he said in a more stern voice, which appeared to gain his attention.

"What?" Arthur turned his head to look at him.

"What are we going to do? We came here to rescue Merlin and Liana, so why are we sat in this room doing nothing?" Leon asked.

"Because that is what we are expected to do." Arthur replied.

"Excuse me?" Eliyan asked.

"We are expected to sit in this room, and wait for Geren to return Merlin to us …. However, what we aren't expected to do is break down the door when there are men outside, render them asleep and then steal their weapons." Arthur spoke, with a small grin on his face.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Leon replied, and then continued to ask what Arthur wanted them to do; and so he filled them in on his basic, but hopefully effective plan.

* * *

_I've been waiting outside the castle long enough_! Gwaine thought to himself. _I can't just wait for Geren to reveal himself. I have to get inside the castle now. _

Gwaine moved from his secluded hiding area, and slowly moved closer to towards the castle. He gripped his sword's hilt very tightly, as if he were in the heat of battle. He wasn't taking any chances, these men had taken Merlin and then Liana, by brute force.

After a short while, Gwaine had reached the castle walls and was hoping to gain entry through a gap in the wall. However, when compared to the state of the rest of the castle, its defensive walls were built high and strong, with no hint of damage or wear.

He stared upwards, the wall seemed to go upwards for at least two-hundred feet (which was a bit odd considering that hardly anyone was remotely interested in this land, so why would it need protecting). As he was glaring upwards, Gwaine heard footsteps behind him, and on instinct he swung around and narrowly avoided decapitating a young man (who from the looks of his clothes, appeared to be a follower of Geren's).

Gwaine swung again, and the young man leapt out of the way and landed in a heap on the floor beside him. With this, Gwaine walked over to him and held the man up by his light, leather armour; it was then that he realised just how young this person was, he couldn't be older than twenty and his face seemed so familiar to him (for some unknown reason).

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" he cried.

"Please don't kill me … I want … to help you." He managed to blurt out, in-between deep, loud breathes.

Gwaine paused, "Help me! Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know that I follow a horrific king and I don't want to see an innocent girl married to a man like that, without her own consent"

"Marry him?" _He must be talking about Liana_, Gwaine thought to himself. _She cannot marry him, not when her heart belongs to me, surely._ "Take me into the castle … NOW!"


	27. Chapter 27

**I apologise yet again, to the people who are reading this ... im sadly using the same excuse as last time. University. I've finally finished the year though and passed all my exams. So I am determined to finish this story, for the people who like this story enough to still be interested in reading it.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Gwaine held Drago by his forearm, making sure that he couldn't slip from his grip. He was putting so much pressure on Drago's arm that it was beginning to hurt, Drago neglected to Gwaine this information however (as he believed that Gwaine may hurt him even more if he complained).

Drago could see the determination in Gwaine's eyes, he truly wanted to help Liana … _but why?_

Although this information wasn't important, he just needed to get him inside in enough time to get Liana to safety. That is all that mattered.

* * *

Now that Liana was alone, she realised everything she had done wrong since finding out that Merlin had gone missing.

She had been rash and rude towards Arthur. She had attempted to overpower Geren with her charms, but had only managed to become a victim herself. And then there was Gwaine….

Liana had hardly thought of Gwaine in past few days, she wondered if he would ever forgive her for all she had said or not said to him, especially when it came to her feelings.

After a moment another knock, or rather bang, came at the door, which was followed by a rough, deep voice: "Get ready, 'my lady', your wedding begins in five minutes!"

* * *

_I have to find Liana. I have to find her. I have to apologise._ Gwaine thought to himself. _I practically forced myself on her. She is so young. What is wrong with me?_

"We're here!" Drago said loudly, bringing Gwaine out of his trance.

Drago had led them to a small opening in the outer castle walls, which led down to a small set of stone steps. A damp and humid air surrounded them, making the walls feel as if they would slip away at any moment.

Drago led him down the stairs and through many connecting corridors, they seemed to go on forever but Gwaine kept on following. He wanted to find Liana, he needed to.

After a short while of dank and dark corridors, light began to seep through the halls and everything became clear for Gwaine to see. He could make out candles, and armour decorating the walls.

"So" Drago broke the silence "why are you on your own? And who is the girl to you anyway?"

"If you really want to know, me and Liana (that's her name) …" Drago pulled a face as Gwaine spoke, as if he knew something else, but Gwaine ignored it. "We are together … romantically. And I'm alone because I disagreed with my friends on how important she was."

This information seemed to anger Drago, his arm tensed within Gwaine's grip. "You mean Arthur?" he asked in a seething tone.

"Yes, he didn't exactly believe that Liana was worth anything. But I on the other hand do."

It was at this moment that Drago broke free, and elbowed Gwaine in the gut. As Gwaine reeled over he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" he replied, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Why do you care so much about her?"

Gwaine straightened, and held his sword up to face Drago. "If you must know, _traitor_, it's because I love her and that is the reason why I am here."

"Well, I love her too!" Drago boldly claimed, "And that's why I will never let you or Arthur near her…. ever again!"

Before Gwaine could react, Drago held out his arm with his palm stretched out, and as he spoke his eyes glowed gold. Once he had spoken, a gust of air and power surged through the hallway, knocking Gwaine onto the ground and unconscious.


End file.
